Field Trip
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: I don't know, I went on a field trip to a recording studio and I thought it would be really cool if Cage The Elephant was recording something there. XD I completely made up this dialogue, I know nothing about them personally. I just, ya know. Wanted to say what I would say to Matt Shultz...


Field Trip

A Cage the Elephant fanfiction by WatsWitDaMonkey

I was at camp. A band camp where we formed a band and preformed for friends, family, and strangers.

On the final day before the performance we went on a field trip to a recording studio where people were recording. They didn't tell us who it was.

My group walked into the lounge of the studio and were told to wait and be quiet until the other group went first. We did and we sat quiet. When the other group came out the drummer chick named Kristen was looking at me excitedly. We like a lot of the same stuff so I was curious as to why she was so giddy. When I went into the actual recording place I heard music that was familiar yet different and new. I knew the sound. The chaperone explained that the band was split up into the different rooms and how they all played but not with each other.

I listened more and more to the song because it was starting to bug me how alike it was to something I had heard before. Then the vocals kicked in. I would know that voice anywhere. In a crowd of millions. That voice was Matt Shultz. I stood up excitedly, looking at the only visible band member who was the drummer. The chaperone, Alex, looked at me crazily and practically told me to sit down with his eyes but I didn't pay attention and I stepped closer, looking at the drummer to Cage The Elephant.

My eyes brimmed over with all my emotions and I covered my face. I was crying because of how close I was to all of my favorite band. I was hearing a sneak peak of their new album that had been kept quiet about. I was the only one who knew. I covered my face to keep more quiet.

Mr. Alex came over to me and asked, "Kourtney, calm down what is it?"

I turned to him and grabbed his shirt, "It's Cage the Elephant!" I said, my voice ten octaves higher than it usually is.

He smiled and turned to the band through the wall. Suddenly the band stopped. Mr. Alex gestured to them to come out. He walked into the studio and we could hear him through the speakers say, "So are you all still up for the question and answer?"

I wanted to scream so badly and I almost did. I covered my mouth and fell over, mentally dying. I would get to meet my favorite people. I mean, first the StarKids and then Cage the Elephant. Good year to buy that lottery ticket.

Estella, my friend and keyboardist, walked to me and made me stand up to look presentable. I explained who they were and what they meant to me in a hushed voice. Suddenly the band came out of the room and I froze, just staring at the pure fact that this was really happening to me. Matt Shultz was standing before me, cute as ever, waiting to take questions.

" . ." I said in a rush and it took me about 45 seconds to say. Matt and the rest of CtE looked a mix of amused and slightly terrified.

Matt answered me this though, "Wow. Um, I think you asked how long we'll be staying in Nashville for and just for a couple more days. Just for recording. And it's cool that you listen to us so much and yes our second album is more clean than the first and it's cool that you can play Right Before My Eyes, it's tough."

A torrent of questions for him came tumbling, "So Mr. Shultz, what exactly is Soil To The Sun about? Can you tell me what was going on when you wrote that?"

Matt replied, "Well, I did have this weird dream where all that stuff was happening and I also found religion then,"

"I though it might be a mixture of the two, seeing as how on the first album there are no 'thank you's and on the second album there are lots. My next question is which of you two are brothers?"

The two Shultz's raised their hands and smiled. Matt hugged on his brother for a second, "This is my little bro."

I continued, "So how did you all meet?"

{[insert how they meet here]}

"Cool, okay so why don't you ever play all-ages shows here in Nashville, I mean come on, there's a hundred other people like me, my age, 13, who can't go into 18+ showing but love you so much. I mean, I want to go to one so badly I mean, SO badly but I can't cause they're always 18+. Why don't you play all-ages shows?!"

He smiled slyly, "Well, we originally weren't trying to appeal to your audience. We were just kind of playing to play you know? And since then we just have never booked a place at a all-ages show."

"Well you should! Last time you came and played at Marathon I was hoping so badly it was all-ages and then I looked and man I was disappointed. I think you would be cool to see live, next time you play, play all-ages and look for me!"

I could see Alex in the background laughing like crazy but also silently and suddenly he said, "Okay-heh-Kourtney, haha, give the others a chance to talk!"

I sat back sullenly and watched as a person raised their hand and started out, "So, now that fan-girl-fest is over..." Zach, the bassist, said with a sarcastic smile at me.


End file.
